Like a book always changeing print
by tylover1994
Summary: Yuffie dose some prety crazy stuff and will untill she finally admits she loves Vincent Valentine! "Why am I saying this!" "Yuffie get off my laptop!" Sorry. Anyways it's a crazy life going on!
1. Happy birthday Yuffie

**Like a book always changing print**

By: TY!! (hehehe that's me^.^)

AN/I do not own square enix or any of there characters or ides (no matter how much I wish I did. *pouts*). ENJOY!!!

I walked into the Seventh Heaven bar. It was dark and all the lights were out. I started to feel along the wall for the switch. My best friend Tifa Lockheart was letting me stay here for a while. It _was _like a fuckin' boarding house though. My stupid father, Godo, was trying to get me to marry again! I don't understand _why _though. It's not like I'm getting _too_ old. Today I was just turning 20. Even thought _NO ONE _cared! Everyone has been ignoring me and my great ninja hints all damn day! "Where _is_ that god damn light switch?!" I shouted. Still feeling against the walls.

"YUFFIE MAE KISSIRAGI!" Tifa started to discipline me for my language, (using my full name) right as I found the switch. But she was cut off in a big bunch of "SURPRISE!" 's

And a ton of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"'s. Everyone (but Tifa because she was already out of her spot having her hands on her hips) was popping out of places. All the guests were crammed into the bar. Barrett, Cid, Shera, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Reeve, Reno, Elena, Rude, Cloud (a.k.a Chocobo head), Vinnie, so on and so on was there. Then the two little brown haired heads of Denzel and Marlene ran up and gave me each a hug. "Happy birthday Yuffie!" They both said at once.

"You guy's _did _remember!" I shouted. Ecstatic that my super awesome ninja hints worked.

"How could we not! You would not stop giving us 'little' hints!" Barrett put air quotes around the word little with his giant fingers.

"Happy fucking birthday." Cid called from across the room with a lit cigar in his mouth. That was quite a complement coming from Cid.

"Cid there _are_ children in this room you know?" Tifa clearly wasn't happy with the cursing that was happening.

"PRESENTS!" Marlene started shouting at the top of her lungs. "Presents!" the little girl ran over to a pile of brightly wrapped packages. She and Denzel tried to pile them all in here arms at once.

"Careful you two!" Tifa went over to help them. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder guiding me to a chair. I looked up and it was Vincent. I flopped down enthusiastically and put on a big smile. Soon the two were over by me with Tifa's help.

"Here Yuffie open this one fist." Denzel said handing me a small blue box. I eagerly opened the box to find two teardrop diamond earrings. For once I was speechless. It was all I could do to sit there looking like an idiot. "Do you like them?" Denzel said shyly.

"Of course! There so beautiful. They actually had me speechless." I said with a big grin.

"Wow we actually found a way to shut the little brat up!" Cid yelled. "Maybe we should buy the fuckin brat more fucking jewelry." Those comments people say about me do hurt. And usually I would be defending my title but right now the glow of the dazzling earrings in my hands kept me temper cool.

"Cid! This is Yuffie's birthday! Don't upset her!" Tifa was coming to my defense for me.

"Thanks Teef. Denzel, are these from you?" I asked the little boy who was still standing near me. He nodded. The little boy looked like he was Tifa and Cloud's birth child instead of there adoptive child.

"They were my mom's. Tifa was the one who suggested to give them to you as a birthday present. I didn't think it was a good idea because of all the bigger jewels you already have back at you're home."

"Denzel, these are far better than the ones I have. And this is now my new home." I stated. Denzel's and Marlene's faces lit up when I said that.

"You mean it Yuffie?" Marlene asked.

"Of course! I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you guys right now."

"It's like were all one big family now. After all we have been through how could we not be this close?" Tifa said.

"Ok next present!" I demanded while clapping my hands excitedly. Marlene handed me the next gift and I shook the box. "Oooo! I hope its materia!" I then began ripping the wrapping paper off.

***

I watched silently as I watched the little ninja blew out the candles-correction _her _candles, out on the cake. It was her 20th birthday and she acted as if she was turning 10. But that was one of the interesting things about Yuffie Kisaragi. She was like a book that is always changing the print. I sat in silence towards the back of the crowd. Silence. That seemed to be my thing. The second the first piece of cake was out everyone crowded around the table trying to get the piece that best matched there preferences. Then a small figure was moving towards me carrying to plates. Yuffie had a giant grin on her face.

"Hey Vinnie! I got you some cake!" She put one plate down and sat right next to me. I just stared at the cake. It was vanilla with the rainbow chips in it that, once again, most 10 year olds prefer. I looked at Yuffie who was already digging in. "So Vinnie, Thanks for the gift! How did you know I needed the blades on my shuriken?"

"You kept saying you needed to get around to it." I only knew this because Yuffie was staying right across the hall from the room Tifa was generously offering. Cid claims it is because Yuffie lives across the hallway. But I doubt it. She wasn't that bad of a neighbor.

"Ow! I forgot I had this stupid bandage on!" Yuffie whined. I looked to her left hand. It was all bandaged up with Tifa's expert first aid skills. Yuffie got the cut from testing how sharp exactly the new blades were. She should be glad that it wasn't her good hand. She would need the bandages changed soon.

***

My left hand still stung when the party was over. I was picking up the presents with my good hand while everyone else was asleep upstairs. Everything was cleaned up. Tifa offered to take up my presents but I wanted to do it. _Ouch! _I thought to myself. My hand moved again. I was originally a lefty (I'm now glad this happened) but when I went through my ninja training the completely had me stop using it and only my right hand. It's bad luck to be a lefty ninja. Especially because you needed a good blocker and most opponents attack on the left. So when I had a shield or something I could be safe.If walked up the stairs again. And put the last of my gifts away. Crap! I needed to change the bandage again! I headed downstairs again and quickly changed the gauze, ointment and rewrapped it again. I didn't think this needed a healing materia. It was my damn fault too. So a materia wasn't worth it. I, tiredly headed back up the stairs and turned to the left the 2nd door down. I opened the door and walked in. I unlaced my boots in the dark. I didn't feel like turning on the lights or changing into pj's. I found my bed and climbed in under the blankets. I was quickly asleep.

AN/ Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and I'm not too sure how it went so review exactly what you think of it! I will post more chapters later….not too much later though! So keep reading!


	2. What the!

**What the?! **

**Chapter 2**

**AN/ I do not own Final Fantasy or any of there characters.**

**This is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy the chaos (not the demon) and please **

**review! Oh! And a big thank you to…. Simpleandclean101, **

**xXParamorialxLoveXx, 12Ang122, and Selkis1701 for reviewing and **

**favoriting! **

I dreamt I was a normal person once again. That I wasn't a monster, that Hojo never did his experiments. But for some reason I couldn't find Lucricia. I went searching all over the Shinra building. In fact NO ONE was here. Then I came across a mirror. I was still wearing my Turk suit and my hair was still short. Then came the soft padding of footsteps. I wanted to turn but my body wouldn't move. I tried to look in the mirror but there was none there. Then I heard the words of Lucricia. "Let me go."

Suddenly my body was able to move I turned and ran to the door as quickly as possible. She needed help. Someone was trying to attack her. I fallowed the voice for a while. "Let me go." I kept fallowing the best I could. "VINCENT! LET ME GO!" The cry's for help got more and more desperate! More and more demanding. Then I fell into blackness. I was coming into conciseness and I rolled over. I rolled over onto something that wasn't there before.

I shot opened my eyes to see I was laying on top of a black haired, hyperactive, sleeping ninja. I should at least _try _to get off of her before she wakes up. Then, all I did was move my arm, and her gorgeous green eyes, with some flecks of gray in them, opened then widened in fear. I felt knew that she knew I was truly a monster. Then her mouth opened and she screamed "RAPE!!"

***

I looked to where the footsteps were dashing down the hallway. Cloud and Tifa burst in to find Vincent the fucking stupid Vampire laying on me. In MY room! "What's going on here?" Tifa questioned. She sounded almost like she was too scared to ask.

"I woke up and this stupid vampire was laying on me! Like he _still _is!" Vincent moved his eyes away and started to move off of me. Then I saw the faintest color in his cheeks_. _Yes I saw Vincent Valentine _blush_.

"Yuffie, why are you in Vincent's room?" Cloud hesitantly asked me. His mako blue eyes were searching the room to scared to let them land on me.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I looked around the room and saw the place was dark. There was black curtains hung over the windows and in the whole room there wasn't the least bit color. "Woops. Hehehe?" I quickly got up and walked quickly to my room across the hall. I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom. A hot shower would do me good. I walked into the bathroom. At least Vincent doesn't sleep naked. Now _that_ wouldn't be the least bit funny.

***

As I got up out of my bed I could hear someone turn on the shower. It was probably Yuffie. She always took a shower when she had to think or when she made a too big of a fool of herself. Which means it must be pretty embarrassing to embarrass Yuffie just a little bit. No one would be able to take a shower until much later today. From the short time I lived here I picked up quite a bit about her. Like how her perfect body moved when she was getting ready for a fight. And how her eyes always sparkl- Wait! What the hell was I _saying_! I don't even know. I let out a big distressed sigh while flopping back down on my bed.

**AN/ Well I feel bad that the update is later than planned so here is a preiview of the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this one and please review to tell me how I did and what needs to be worked on. **

**PREIVIEW:**

I woke up and wanted to go ride my Chocobo, Sugar. But I needed someone to go with me. My license was currently taken away and it was quite a walk to see her. I ran down stairs to see the place disserted. I looked at the clock and it was 9:00 am. Wow I hardly slept in so I must have been tired. I looked around to see where everybody went. Then I saw a note:

_Yuffie, _

_Everyone went out for a bit and we didn't want to wake you. Be back soon. _

_~Tifa. _

_P.S. Vincent didn't want to go so he should still be here. _

I put the note down. If I were a vampire where would I be? I tapped my foot as I thought. _Duh!_ Vincent is _always_ in his room. I ran upstairs and by the time I got up there he was standing in the doorway to his room.

"What do you need Yuffie?"

"Well…."I said turning the toe of my shoe as I spoke. "I wanted to go see my Chocobo today. And it's a long walk there and my license got suspended. So can _you_ take me." I turned on my full begging charm. He considered it for a second then gave me a answer.

"Ok. How fast can you be ready?"

"Give me a sec to run to my room. See you down stairs in a minute." I skipped away happily.

We were soon down at the Chocobo farm and I ran down to Sugars stall. She was a pure white Chocobo with grey eyes. She was a gift from my dad six years ago and is very rare. Vincent slowly fallowed and stared at her.

"So Vinnie….Your Chocobo for the day is in the next stall."

"Yuffie." I turned to look at him. He looked more scared and confused than angry. "I'm not riding a Chocobo." He shoke his head as he spoke.

"_Why?_" I pleaded. "She needs exercise and the only way to do that is to ride her. And I _can't_ go by myself! Sugar will freak out and then where will I be! You just gotta Vinnie! You just gotta!" I begged so much. It would be lonely on a ride by myself.


	3. Barn Time

Barn Time!

**AN/ So I am working on this to make up for the late update. I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the character (do you think that is too big of a Christmas present?). So enjoy!! **

I woke up and wanted to go ride my Chocobo, Sugar. But I needed someone to go with me. My license was currently taken away and it was quite a walk to see her. I ran down stairs to see the place disserted. I looked at the clock and it was 9:00 am. Wow I hardly slept in so I must have been tired. I looked around to see where everybody went. Then I saw a note:

_Yuffie, _

_Everyone went out for a bit and we didn't want to wake you. Be back soon. _

_~Tifa. _

_P.S. Vincent didn't want to go so he should still be here. _

I put the note down. If I were a vampire where would I be? I tapped my foot as I thought. _Duh!_ Vincent is _always_ in his room. I ran upstairs and by the time I got up there he was standing in the doorway to his room.

"What do you need Yuffie?"

"Well…."I said turning the toe of my shoe as I spoke. "I wanted to go see my Chocobo today. And it's a long walk there and my license got suspended. So can _you_ take me." I turned on my full begging charm. He considered it for a second then gave me a answer.

"Ok. How fast can you be ready?"

"Give me a sec to run to my room. See you down stairs in a minute." I skipped away happily.

We were soon down at the Chocobo farm and I ran down to Sugars stall. She was a pure white Chocobo with grey eyes. She was a gift from my dad six years ago and is very rare. Vincent slowly fallowed and stared at her.

"So Vinnie….Your Chocobo for the day is in the next stall."

"Yuffie." I turned to look at him. He looked more scared and confused than angry. "I'm not riding a Chocobo." He shoke his head as he spoke.

"_Why?_" I pleaded. "She needs exercise and the only way to do that is to ride her. And I _can't_ go by myself! Sugar will freak out and then where will I be! You just gotta Vinnie! You just gotta!" I begged so much. It would be lonely on a ride by myself.

***

I don't know _how _Yuffie got me on this thing she calls 'Diablo'. Even though she claims he is as gentle as a lamb. But I had a huge fear of Chocobos ever since I was young. Especially since this one looked exactly like the one I got injured on. He was HUGE, black with dark eyes. He was a monster. Then I realized, I was one too.

"Come on Vinnie! Lets got out on the trails!" Yuffie was standing by an open gate motioning for me to ride Diablo over. So far I have sat on him. That was it. Yuffie got him ready for me and she got him tacked up. Yuffie was riding bareback and has went through the faster gaits. I lightly tapped him in the sides, my past years of riding experience coming back to me. He lurched forward and started to do a jig. I haven't ridden since I was 10 and almost forgot how to stop. Yuffie thought I wanted to race so she gets Sugar into a dead run. Diablo fallowed. At first I was terrified. But then, I realized I missed riding. We were full speed, neck in neck until Yuffie pulled a trick that was up her sleeve. She tapped Sugar in the side twice. Sugar started to bat her eyes noticeably. Diablo noticed and him being a male, he slowed. Sugar had an extra burst of speed and ran between two trees and Yuffie slowed her to a stop and turned her to face us.

***

Vincent and I cooled out the Chocobos' on the way back. During that time we talked. Yes. I can't believe I got Vincent Valentine to open up a bit. We got back to the stables and Sugar and Diablo were back in there stalls. I just got done brushing Sugar and peeked into Diablo's stall. Vincent stood there looking puzzled. I grasped the latch and slid open the door. "Need some help there Vinnie?" I asked as he looked up.

***

Yuffie came in holding expensive Chocobo grooming brushes.

"No. I think Diablo cut himself." Yuffie's face crinkled up with worry. She dropped the brushes and went to look at his leg. I went to help her. I lifted his leg while she looked at the wound. Diablo wouldn't lift his leg at first so Yuffie came up and pulled hard. I was shocked by how strong she was. Her little frame looked like it couldn't hold that much strength. She handed me Diablo's foot and our hands brushed. Mine cold against hers so warm. My heart speed up and blood started to rush to my cheeks.

"Hmm…Looks like he could use a wrap." Yuffie seemed unfazed by the touch. I guess she couldn't like a monster like me. She left to go get a wrap for Diablo.

***

The second I left the stall I felt as the feeling go away. The one that happened when me and Vincent brushed hands. Wait! This could _not _be happening! Me and_ Vincent_?! No, impossible. He couldn't- Correction _wouldn't_ like me. Not the way everyone thinks of me. Nope. It was never gonna happen.

**AN/ So that's the end of this one. I can guarantee the next one is on it's way! So keep reading!**


	4. MrFluffykins

**! **

**AN/ Well this chapter is dedicated to my almost kitty Zabumafu! Yes I named him after the lemur. So enjoy! **

I, Yuffie the great stealthy ninja had a great plan. My plan was so secretive and great Tifa would never see it coming! I walked up to the front door. I heard foot steps come to the door. A kind looking lady opened it and said "May I help you?" Perfect. And I smiled.

***

I woke up sorer than I've been in years. I slowly climbed out of bed. Ow. Yep m legs were really sore. But spending time with Yuffie yesterday was worth it. I couldn't keep theses thoughts from my head anymore! Agh! _Why _though? _Why?_ Why do I enjoy seeing her? Why do I blush when I talk around her? I got up and stretched. Yep defiantly sore.

I went to get in the shower. That should help with the soreness. It shouldn't matter if I alert anyone because there all out for the day. I was alone.

***

Hehehe. Perfect. No one was home. Now I could get him settled in without a problem. The second everyone saw him the would love him! I just knew it. I clutched more at the bundle piled in my chest. Then I took him, The bag of stuff I was holding and myself upstairs.

I got to the top of the stairs and saw something my great ninja eyes couldn't believe. There was Vincent Valentine with just a towel around his waist. Yes _topless_ in a sense. And boy did that man have a _body_!

***

I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned to look. It was Yuffie. _Great!_ This was just _perfect_! I could feel the heat rush to my face. Then I looked at her perfect face. She was staring at me with her mouth slightly opened. Her eyes wide.

"Yuffie." I tried to say casually.

"Gawd Vinnie!" She looked absolutly shocked. "You were holding back _a lot_!" She then slapped herself in the face. I saw a bag in her hand. It was from a pet store. I gave her a questioning look. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

"I was wondering why you had a bag form a pet store in you're hand." I stated looking at the bag.

***

Wow. I didn't know _why_ I was utterly embarrassed but hell, I was! Then I rambled to cover up what I said. 'sorry I didn't mean it.' So on, so on. But his body was perfect. I looked up at his face when he questioned the bag. It was as perfect as always. I had a crush on the damn man since we found him in the mansion. But now I felt something _different_. Then a little needle like poke sent me back into reality. I shot a sweet smile and did a little laugh and tried to run. Unfortunately a strong hand was stopping me. "Gawd Vinnie! What do you _want_?!"

"Yuffie. What do you have there?" I gave in. Mostly cuz I didn't wanna hurt the little guy (not Vinnie).

"A kitten." I shyly said reveling my little stoway.

***

Yuffie pulled her vest to the side to revel a little orange tabby kitten. It had four white paws and a white chest. It had greenish, bluish grey eyes like Yuffie. It then let out a little squeaky meow. I couldn't help but already love the little thing. Thing. "Yuffie is it a boy or girl?" I hesitantly asked. Her face brightened up.

"Boy!" She got super excited. And gave the kitten to me.

"Yuffie? What do you want me to do with him?" I called, but she just ran in her room with the bag. I shrugged and brought the little kitten into my room. The towel was still around me and I thought I should get dressed. I put the little man on my bed. He sat down and looked at me. I went to my closet and opened it wide to find what I was going to wear. I grabbed a black t-shirt and black pants and put the pants on. Right as I was putting my shirt on I heard…

"AGH! FUCK!" I heard Yuffie scream. I forgot about my shirt and ran to see what was happening. I burst through her door to find her sitting and pouting on her hard wood floor. I have never really _been _in Yuffie's room before. I've been by it when the door was left open and when I peaked in a couple times. But never actually stood in and looked around.

She had oak floors and her main room color was a teal colored walls and a cherry blossom pink. I'm sure Tifa helped decorate it. There was a painted on cherry blossom tree against one wall and there was a white framed bed by the tree painting. Then her bed had a cherry blossom pink comforter and cherry blossom flowered print sheets. Then she had a quilt with puff balls on it that was a lighter shade of pink with a set of matching pillows (which there was at least 6. Let me count. 7. 7 pillows!). Then there were pillows to match her sheets. And some to match the comforter. Then there was on square pillow on top of her made bed. It was the shade of the quilt, comforter, and had some puffs on it. There was a 'Y' in the middle of it. Her room would have looked nicer if there wasn't the threatening weapons and the was clutter of stuffed animals and other things that were everywhere.

"Vinnie? Why shirtless again?" Yuffie asked. She looked frustrated and curious.

"I heard you scream and thought there was something wrong. Is there?" Yuffie started to giggle which made him feel like and idiot. But that was starting to become a habit around her.

***

I started to giggle when Vinnie told me that he thought something was wrong. Well something _was_ wrong but it wasn't like 'run in the room shirtless making the victim drool' serious. "Vinnie! I have no room for Thomas!"

"Thomas?" He looked at me. Then he hesitantly looked at my belly.

"VINCENT!" I got up off my knees and slapped him. "How could you think I was pregnant?" He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "The kittens name is Thomas O'Mally. You know off of the 'AristoCats'." His face looked blank. "You have never seen the AristoCats?! Wow! It's my favorite movie to watch when I'm sick! And it's so-" Vincent cut me off by almost leaving. "Vinnie! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be annoying! I wont do it again! Please don't hate me! PLEEEEAAAASE!" I was begging now. Cait Seath already hated me. Barrett and Cid did too. Cloud; possibly. I can't live with the only adult being Tifa and Nanaki (even though he isn't human. He is the oldest though…) liking me. It would be too hard!

***

I turned form getting 'Thomas' to see a hurt looking Yuffie on her knees. She was begging for me to stay. Then I saw a small wet tear drop from her eye. I acted as if I didn't see so she wouldn't be embarrassed. "Yuffie, I was only going to get the kitten."

She nodded. "Hurry back." Her voice muffled and cracked form the mental pain she was processing.

"I will." I walked quickly to find my bed occupied by the little kitty. I grabbed him and took him into Yuffie's room. She looked happier and was sitting in a more cheerful stance. I handed her the kitten. "Yuffie," She looked up when I said her name. "Why don't we call the kitten something…else?"

***

"Well…I was thinking Zabumafu earlier. But then Thomas hit me." I explained.

"Dose Zabumafu mean something Wuitinese?" Vincent asked looking truly curious. I giggled.

"No. It's a lemurs' name. Another thing you probably have never seen." I tried to explain between bursts of laughter. He looked hurt then _embarrassed_? Yes it was embarrassment showing in proof on Vincent's cheeks. I can't keep him if I have no room for him." Zabumafu then leapt from my arms and ran off. I jumped to my feet and ran after him. "ZUMMIE!" I started calling. Hmmm… That could be his new nick name. Zabumafu was a mouthful. I saw a blur of orange dash into Vincent's room. I went into the dark room to see the little kitten come out from under the bed. I tried to dive to him but landed on the hard floor a little too late. I sat up when I heard Vincent come in the room. "Vinnie. I cant fit under you're bed…" I called as I tried to squeeze my body under the too low bed.

"Don't get stuck Yuffie." He said standing in the doorway. I kept trying so he decided to come over and sit by me. I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Vinnie." I sighed. "How are we gonna get him out from under there?" He shrugged. Maybe he's going back to his wordlessness. Then a idea hit me in the head like a baseball. "Maybe he could stay in here!"

***

When Yuffie said those dreadful words I was shocked. "Umm….Yuffie. Not a good idea." That's all I could say. It wasn't. There was he fact she would have to take care of it. It would be harder to do when the kitten is in my room. There was other things too.

"Please Vinnie! PLEEEAASE! I would clean his litter box! And feed him! PLEASE!" Yuffie was begging.

"Ok Yuffie. He can stay. But you have to take care of him." Yuffie then jumped up and ran over trying to give me a hug. It ended up as a small energetic ninja on top of a well….me. Then I really looked into her big dark emerald eyes. They were full of sparkle and enjoyment. There was something else in her deep, beautiful eyes. I couldn't quite pin it, but it was there. She looked thrilled. But then it faded to one of embarrassment. Vincent didn't want her to feel embaressed. So he did something even more embarrassing. He rolled over on top of her before she could get up. Then he kissed her soft, pink lips. He tried to make sure it was just for a second but…well…it happened like this. She was at first motionless and felt like she was in shock. So I started to pull away. Yuffie then did something that utterly amazed me. She kissed me back. At first it was slight pressure form her head lifting. Then Yuffie snaked her arms around my head and tangled her fingers in my hair.

***

As Vincent kissed me I felt something spark. I wrapped my arms around his head and my fingers twisted in his hair. Why Vinnie was doing this, I had no idea. But I liked it. That crush has developed. I felt Vincent's tongue try to slip into my mouth. I opened it slightly and let my tongue explore his mouth. Then I let out a soft moan. After that Vincent did the same. Yes he _moaned_. But then he pulled back. The kiss broke. I was disappointed and yet I was smiling like a fool. Then I saw Vincent look away. "Wow. That was something." I said amazed.

"Sorry Yuffie. You just looked embaressed and I didn't know what came ov-" He was rambling so I quickly pecked him on the cheek and slid out from under him. I leapt to my feet and ran off giggling. I ran down stairs expecting him to fallow. I waited to hear his foot steps. Nothing. I turned around and ran back to his room. He was sitting up and was still on the floor. Then little Zummie crawled out from under the bed and leapt into his lap.

"Vin? Whatcha doin?" I came in and settled myself on the floor. Zummie then climbed into my lap purring.

"Yuffie. I a-"

"VINCENT VALENITINE!" I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Just drop it ok?" I made sure my 'pretty please' face on.

"Ok." He nodded once as he agreed.

"Soo…" I put the kitten down. "TAG! You're it!" I flew to my feet and ran out of his room. This time his footsteps fallowed.

**A/N: Sooo I felt bad about this coming up so late. SORRY! But this chapter turned out extra long some how. I went from around 2 pages to 5 pages. Thanks for reading! Also REVIEW! Tell me what I did wrong! Or what needs work!**


	5. Workaholics VS Sleepaholics

**Workaholic's vs. Sleepaholic's **

**AN/Well…you just have to see what happens….I still don't own anything FF or FF related. **

The words Tifa just said were killer. She came into my room and said the deadly words. If I wanted to keep my beloved kitten, Zummie, she said I had to get a job to pay for his litter and vet visits and stuff like that. It was horrible! I stared at her with my face wide with shock. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Was all I could say.

"Yuffie, language. You can always work at the bar. I could use someone to take an extra shift. Especially now that I have stuff to do. You can keep all the tips you make and you will get a paycheck at the end of the month. Sound good?" The funny thing about her 'stuff' to do was date Cloud. She didn't know that I knew they were dating for the last few months. They do a good job of keeping the secret, but _no one_ can keep a secret from the great white rose of Wuti.

"Teef. I'll take the job. But for future reference, we are best friends and we don't keep secrets from each other." Her face got guilty. "I know about you and Cloud." She then looked shocked and blushed.

"How did you know?"

"Well you two did a good job of keeping it a secret but you can't hide anything from me." Tifa moved to sit next to me on the bed. She then trapped me in a huge hug. "So I'm assuming I get the late shift?" I asked as she pulled apart. I shot her a smile and she nodded.

***

"Ok Yuffie, if any customers give you problems you are allowed to throw them out. But Vincent was asked by me to be here so you don't get into too much trouble. Your shift is about 3 hours long and well there isn't much else to say." It was the next night and Tifa was about to leave with Cloud but she had to leave me with instructions.

"Come on Teef. Let's go. She isn't a baby and Vincent will be here soon." Cloud was standing by the door with Fenrir's keys twirling on his finger. He was looking impatient and almost ready to leave without her.

"Teef just go. If have I have a problem or question I'll call ya. K, no prob!" I said sitting atop the bar.

"Ok Yuffie. But" She made a gesture to the counter I was sitting on. "Clean the counter when no one needs anything. _All the time._" My face dropped at this.

"Fine." I mumbled. Tifa gave me a quick hug and went out the door with Cloud.

***

So, Me, The Great Ninja of Wuti did something incredibly stupid. So when the bar started to fill I started to get busy. When another guy needed something I turned and asked "What do you need?"

The man was….well….flat out disgusting! He had a dirty face with dirt brown hair and a matching beard starting. If I dint know better I would have thought he was homeless. "How about a little piece of the ass of yours?" He then smiled a yellowed teeth grin. _GROSS!_ _Ok, calm down Yuffie. Just get him his fucking drink and he'll leave…like you told Tifa, No prob._ "I meant drink wise, perv." At that comment he sneered.

"Fine, How about a bottle of beer?" At that I turned and bent down to the little fridge to get him a cold beer then I felt something pinch my ass. I didn't have to look up to see who it was. It was that perv. _Maybe he's just drunk._ I decided to smell his breath and find out. As I looked up I saw the pervert leaning over the counter grinning his disgusting, yellow grin.

"Do you want that in a glass?" I asked getting just barley close enough to smell his breath.

"How would you like to go back to my place?" The pervert asked as he grabbed me. _FUCK! How did I NOT see this coming!_ Just as I was about to kill the NOT drunk perv I saw someone come up behind him. I can tell you one thing, I have NEVER been happier to see Vincent Valentine in my life. Vincent easily punched the perv off of me. I then leapt over the counter and started to punch and kick that disgusting pervert till no fuckin end. Then I heard Vincent call Marlene as he grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Watch the bar Marlene." Was all he said then he started to carry me upstairs.

***

As I threw the screaming and angry upset Yuffie over my shoulder, I asked Marlene to watch the bar. I saw her little brown head nod in agreement. Every time I looked at the girl I thought about settling down and having kids. But what was I thinking? No one would ever love a monster like me. No matter how much I cared for her. I then shook my head clear and focused on Yuffie's screams.

"VINCENT FUCKING VALENTINE! YOU BETTER NOT FART! NOW PUT ME DOWN THIS FUCKING INSTANT! YOU HEAR ME?! OR ARE YOUR EARS FULL OF SHIT?!" Her yells were accompanied by punches and kicks. I then took her into my room where her kitten resides and reached for the light switch. Once the light was on I set her on the bed like the beautiful princess she was. I stood in front of her.

"Yuffie, what happened down there?" She crossed her arms and Sat as still as she would ever get.

"Well that nasty perv down there came in and I asked him if he would like a drink and he was acting all pervy and stuff. Then I gave him a smart ass comment and he said he wanted a beer so I went to get him one. Then he grabbed my ass and I got up to see if he was drunk. Turns out he wasn't and he grabbed me." She started off so fast, But then this last part came slower. "Then you came down Vinnie. Once you got the guy off of me I felt rage and anger fill me and I let it out."

***

As I explained to Vincent I felt that feeling again. Then I looked into his crimson red eyes. They were beautiful. I could be lost in them forever. I- _WAIT! No, no, no, NO! STOP the thoughts! PLEEAASSEEE_!!! I wanted to be near him and yet I kept telling myself to stay away. Then I looked at his soft light pink lips against his pale skin. He was so…handsome. I thought of that kiss. Then this feeling took over of wanting another kiss. I wanted one soo bad. He came to sit on the bed next to me and I looked up at him.

"Yuffie, about that kiss the other day…" He started but I cut in. I let that feeling take over me. It had me lean in. Right as his mouth closed for his slow words, I kissed him. It was a soft brush of the lips. As I went to pull away Vincent caught my head and returned the kiss. He returned it with much more power and passion. Then I felt my heart start to race. We leaned back on his bed. Vincent was on top of me and I had my arms wrapped around him tight, but not too tight. We kept kissing until I heard a soft meow. Vincent broke the kiss.

"Now were even." I said as he looked at me. He looked guilty, it was sad. The only thing I could think to do was say "Vincent, Your still on top of me." He looked at me with sudden realization and I started to giggle. I grabbed a Zummie and the kitten batted at my face playfully and scampered off carrying his tail in his weird way. Vincent started to chuckle and I kept giggling then Vincent started to LAUGH! I know BIG steps! Then I laughed. I laughed really hard. Then this sound came out of my mouth. HICCUP! Yep I got them. The hiccups. "Uh o-HICCUP! Fuck! HICCUP!" Marlene then ran upstairs and into the doorway.

"YUUUUFIE! There are more costumers here and Tifa says I can't touch alcohol or the Turks can torture me. There is also a man down stairs demandiding to see you. So you gotta go down and make them drinks."

"Ok. Thanks Marlene." I got up off of Vinnie's comfy bed. I enjoyed his bed a lot. It was big and had a nice soft matre- "Fuck!" I cussed out loud. _I _don't _need to be thinking things like that! _All the sudden I looked to see Marlene with this big shocked expression on her face. _SHIT! Now I've done it!_

"Yuffie! You said a naughty word!" The 6 year olds big brown eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock.

"I know Marlene. It was an accident. Now don't repeat it ok, I'm a bad person for saying that word and I don't want you to be one too." I said trying to say it the best way a 6 year old could understand. Then she threw her little arms around my waist.

"You're not a bad person Yuffie." She looked up at me. With those eyes. It made me almost want a child. To settle. But then again I had my whole life ahead of me. I can do that later. But kids _are_ cute!

"So where is this person who wants to talk to me?" I asked as we went down the stairs holding each others hands. As we rounded the corner to see who could want to talk to me, Marlene pulled ahead dragging me to this person in a navy blue suit. He had bright red hair and was sitting with his back turned to me, but I dint need to see his face to know who he was. But who was next to him was a stranger I have never seen at the bar. _He must be a new customer._ The man had dark, almost Wutain dark, hair. I hopped over the bar and landed to face them. "What can I get ya?" I asked. Reno always comes to the bar but never with out the other Turks. Reno put on a 'you owe me face' and smirked.

"Yuffie bear?" _Did he just _call me _that?! _He better not have! "Can I speak to you privately in that corner over there?" He nudged his head towards the area by the stairs. As I was about to tell him off he grabbed my hand and pulled me over there.

**AN/ I think I shall end it here…don't worry. As a apology for not posting this I am going to post 2 NEW CHAPPIES!!!! YAYZ! *Throws small party* So read the next one!!! GOOO! STOP READING THIS AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! SCRAM!**


	6. Life with Reno will be PAINFUL

**Life with Reno will be PAINFUL**

"Look Yuffie, that man over-" Reno the red headed bastard motioned with his head to the man he was sitting next to.

"Look, Reno! I don't care who the fuck you're trying to impress but count me out of it!" I yelled. Luckily the bar was loud enough to cover up my words.

"Fine then. I figured you were going to say something like this. I don't even know why a nice guy like me even tried to be nice yo. So do you think I need to call you 'Princess' now or will your 'royal highness' work?" When I heard those words I spun around to glare at that now _lying_ bastard.

"What the HELL are you talking about?!" I stomped my foot on the ground my fists clenched so I could hit him at any second.

"Well that man there." He made a hand gesture to the same man again. "He is one of your father's people and he was saying something about seeing the man you were dating and-"

"FUCK!" I cut him off. "He still thinks I'm dating someone!" I cut him off but before I could explain he cut me off.

"_You _were _dating _someone?!" I glared at him.

"YES! I am quite datable! FYI! And I sent him that letter about a year ago! He expects me to be _still _dating the guy?! Am I allowed to have a life?!" Reno gave me a kinda surprised look. He had one eyebrow up and his arms were crossed. "What?!" I snapped at him.

"If I can say a couple of things. Now don't interrupt me when I say them though or I'm not gonna help ya yo." I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it. I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket and held my index finger in the air signaling for 'give me a sec'. Then I found a pencil on the floor. I wrote on the paper 'How can _you_ help _me_?' I handed him the note and he gave me a look most people get on their faces when I smart ass them. "If you could just be patient I'll get around to that. Agreed yo?" I nodded. "So first off your dad thinks you all is engaged yo. And he sent that man to figure out when the big day is. And he ran into me askin where you were and I asked him about his business and he told me the whole thing. Now this is where I helped you out yo. I told him I was your boy frien- Don't you dare interrupt me yo! You made me a deal!" He mentioned my open mouth. I snapped it shut. "So any ways I said I was gonna propose to you in a week. I don't know how I'm gonna pull it off though. It's _you._" I let out a shocked glare. And then I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I spun around so Reno couldn't see. "Yo are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "Are you sure? Just so you're clear you're really hot when you're upset." I rolled my eyes at that. Reno would be Reno…

"Thank you?" I couldn't tell if that was an insult of compliment. "So do you still want to be my boyfriend?" I asked teasingly turning to face him. I held out my hand and he took it as we headed to great our guest. Life with Reno would be a pain in the ass but he was better than my father.

***

I heard Yuffie yell so I went down to see what was the matter. I have no idea why I feel the need to be so protective over her. I wish it would just stop. But the only thing that could probably stop it is if Yuffie kept out of trouble. Which we al know that would never happen, so I am stuck with this feeling. By the time I got in the view of the bar, I saw Yuffie walking away with Reno. They were walking towards the bar counter. _Wait!_ They are _holding hands!_ Last time I checked Yuffie and Reno were light friends. I guess that changed fast…I could feel my heart hurt when I saw them walk away together. _Great!_ I have felt this before. I loved Yuffie… I haven't felt like this since I loved Lucrecia. I _can't_ love Yuffie. First off, people would be ticked. Even though they claim they hate her they mean it like they hate a little sister (with the exception of Cid, He's just Cid). So If I were to hurt her they would kill me. And that was kind of the second reason, I _couldn't _hurt her. I couldn't stand to. The third reason is that I can't do that to Lucrecia. It doesn't matter anyways. Yuffie has Reno. They can be happy together without me.

***

As I walked over to the strange man I felt funny. I knew I l-loved Vincent, I should have asked him to be my 'boyfriend'. But then again I wouldn't want to constantly wonder if his feelings were fake or real. Then I also did not want to marry so it would be easier to break it off with Reno. "Hello, Mr…Uhh, What's your name?" I asked the tall looking Wutian sitting at the bar stool looking clearly irritated. Like all his time had been wasted. He stood looking at us with criticizing eyes.

"Mr. Hajime." he was starting to creep me out.

"Hello, Mr. Hajime." I tipped my head like a upper class person would great a lower class one. "What brings ya here?" At this Mr. Hajime (which means 'beginning' in Wutian) was looking like he had something up his ass.

"Your father sent me to find out a wedding date and give you his good luck wishes." I pretended to look shocked. Like 'wedding? What wedding?' Reno the let go of my arm and grabbed the man and pulled him away. I overheard some of the conversation. It's not like I didn't know what they were saying. There was some 'she doesn't know yet' 's and a few 'I hope she says yes' 's and things like that. Reno put up a good fake conversation. I just hope this couldn't get worse. Soon I saw Mr. Hajime do a half bow (it almost looked like he just tipped his down) to Reno. It made me giggle.

"What are you laughing at yo?" I looked at Reno's pale face. He looked satisfied and confused all at the same time. It was kinda cute, in his own perverted messed up way. It took me a second to try to talk I was laughing so hard.

"It's just that-" More giggles came. "That when the-" bigger fits of giggles came. Reno cocked his head to on side slightly and squished his eyebrows together. The sight of this made me laugh more. "Fall- Fallow me." I ran up the stairs into my room and I could hear Reno fallow. It was hesitant but he fallowed. I ran into my room and flopped down on my bed in a way with one of my legs up under the other which was hanging down. When Reno rounded the corner he still had that look on his face.

"So you gonna tall me what's up yo?" he stood by the door, which was opened, with his hands in his pockets. I looked up at him.

"The way that Hajime guy bowed to you was the way a noble bows to his ruler. Or prince." At that Reno burst out laughing. I laughed too. I was trying to hold all those laughs in while explaining.

"He really must think we're getting married." Reno said barley getting the words out. I nodded. That's all I could do. My stomach started to hurt. I clutched at it and tried to stop. I finally could mutter out the words.

"Ok, knowing my father he'll check up on the situation in about a month. So we have some serious planning to do my friend." I hesitated and with a laugh corrected myself. "I mean my 'boyfriend'!" I got up to shut the door and went back to flop on my bed. I motioned for Reno to come sit by me too. He looked questionably at the spot where my hand hit. "Come on! I don't bite!" At that he came and sat on the bed with me. And together both of our brilliant minds created a brilliant plan.

***

I heard Yuffie run up the stairs. Then I heard footsteps behind hers. I got up quietly and opened the door a crack. I could see Reno blocking her door way as she filled the air with her laugh. It was a beautiful one too. _Damn!_ I was doing it again. Fine I might as well admit it! I _love_ Yuffie Kisaragi! Like it mattered anyways, I can't have her. And it's fine. I don't think Lucrecia would want me loving another. My day was ruined. My life was ruined once again. I guess a monster like me doesn't deserve love. At that I went to bed. Yuffie's little kitten then came up and slept by me.

"_Vincent!" I heard it. It was a voice. It was Lucrecia's. It sounded just as beautiful as I can remember. "Vincent!" I started to look around for her. _

_ "Lucrecia! Where are you?!" Then the voice was clear as glass._

_ "I'm right here my sweet Vincent." I turned to see her standing in front of me. "So I hear you love little Yuffie." At that my heart stated to race.  
"Well-" Lucrecia put her finger to my lips. _

_ "Shh. No need to explain. I WANT you two to be together." I truly was amazed at this. _

_ "You do?" She laughed a little. _

_ "Of course silly! Feel free to love. I've been dead for a while now. I want YOU to be happy." I opened my mouth to speak. "Not with me. With someone who is very alive. Who can help you; love you for who you are. I think Yuffie is perfect for that job. Now I have to go now." _

_ I felt a rush of pain and relief. Pain because she has to leave. "No! Don't leave!" _

_ "I have too. Just keep loving Yuffie."_

_ "But she has Reno now! And I need you." Another laugh. _

_ "No you don't. And Yuffie is jus-" She faded out. _

_ "Lucrecia! NO!" I screamed her name then heard a soft voice. One as innocent as an angel, as everything went black. But the voice said "Vinnie?" _How did she know my nickname? Well, she knows a lot but she wouldn't call me that would she? Then I felt two small hands try to shake me. Then the voice again.

**An/ So what did you think. I wrote another one too. It ment to take longer but it just went so fast. So enjoy! **


End file.
